Retratos
by anna-fnh
Summary: Solo soy la niñera de su hijo, me repito constantemente...
1. Chapter 1

**Retratos. **

**.**

Me sentía demasiado cómoda, sumergida en un profundo y agradable sueño.

_Jugaba con Boruto en el jardín mientras Naruto nos veía desde la ventana de su despacho, por un momento nos observamos con complicidad, él me veía con una enorme sonrisa, como si me quisiera, como si de verdad tuviera más sentimientos que solo deseo, que era lo único que hasta ahora había demostrado…_

Como cada vez que soñaba con él, desperté un tanto desorientada, aunque esta vez fue diferente. La cama era demasiado cómoda, las sabanas tan suaves como si me abrazaran miles de algodones y me sentía tan calientita como si tuviera un oso cubriéndome. Poco a poco fui adquiriendo la consciencia, y no fue hasta que me percaté de una sensación en mi zona intima que vinieron los recuerdos de la noche anterior.

Me senté de golpe dejando que las cobijas se escurrieran por mis hombros y entonces me visualice "estaba desnuda en la cama de mi jefe", un tanto ruborizada tome la sabana para cubrir mis pechos y observe la recamara con detenimiento, anoche fue la primera vez que entré a este lugar prohibido. Ciertamente había paseado por cada rincón de ésta casa, pero nunca había entrado a su habitación, al cuarto que alguna vez fue de ella.

Naruto no se encontraba en la habitación, seguramente ya estaría en su despacho como cada mañana, leyendo documentos y tomando café. Trate de concentrarme en los recuerdos, en como su boca se había apoderado de mis labios y sus manos de mi cuerpo, y aun cuando deseaba solo pensar en él, hubo algo que llamó mi atención, era imposible que no me fijara, en aquel cuarto donde los grises y azules dominaban el lugar, un enorme cuadro mostraba a Boruto siendo acunado en los brazos de su madre, una mujer que a simple vista se veía hermosa. No era la primera vez que veía esas fotografías, había más por toda la casa, en realidad había demasiados retratos de ella para mi gusto, no pude evitar hacer un puchero porque aun cuando no me gustaran, yo no tenía ningún derecho de mover o sugerir quitar alguna de esas piezas.

Un pequeño lloriqueo me hizo reaccionar y como pude salí de esa comodidad de cama, no tuve tiempo de buscar mi ropa, por lo que solo atiné en ponerme una playera de Naruto que estaba sobre un sillón, esta cubrió a la perfección mis muslos y aun así decidí ponerme el short que usaba el día anterior, no había tiempo para ponerme exigente pues el pequeño requería mi atención. Salí corriendo hasta la recamara de Boruto, quien apenas acababa de cumplir once meses. Debí llegar poco después que el jefe, pues este ya estaba a un lado de la cuna tomándolo en brazos y por consiguiente haciendo que el pequeño dejara de llorar. El reloj indicaba las 8 de la mañana, era demasiado tarde, a esta hora Boruto solía ya estar desayunado.

\- Hinata – me llamo el jefe y yo algo apenada me trate de excusar.

\- Lo siento, no me di cuenta que era tan tarde – la risa de Naruto llamó mi atención y entonces lo visualice, se veía contento, como nunca antes lo había visto, lucía un traje a medida, aunque ahora mismo no portaba ni el saco, ni la corbata, eso le daba un toque más juvenil, se veía radiante. Y el hecho de que tuviera en brazos a Boruto lo hacía ver más atractivo.

Me mordí el labio inferior para contener el deseo que sentía por él. A mi mente vinieron recuerdos de lo sucedido anoche y seguramente mi rostro me delato, fácilmente podía ruborizarme.

\- ¿Por qué no te das una ducha? – volvió a llamar mi atención, note su mirada sobre mi cuerpo, escaneando cada centímetro, y me sentí feliz, me gustaban sus miradas lascivas sobre mí. Después de ese breve momento se concentró en el pequeño que ya tenía en brazos. Estaba en lo correcto, seguramente tenía muy mala imagen, incluso iba descalza, apenada asentí y me retiré a mi habitación, la cual demostraba que no había pasado la noche en ella, la cama estaba perfectamente ordenada, todo en su lugar.

No tenía mucho tiempo para fantasear con mi jefe, por lo que me di una ducha exprés, y aun cuando había sido rápida, pude percatarme de dos grandes chupetones en mis pechos y uno más en mi muslo izquierdo. En cuanto salí de la ducha, me observe desnuda frente al espejo y luego me di la vuelta tratando de ver si tenía más marcas, sin duda pude encontrar una más sobre uno de mis glúteos.

Naruto, mi jefe, se había mostrado demasiado demandante la noche anterior, sentí que mi entrepierna punzo y me moje al recordar la manera en que me había besado, en cómo me había tocado y puesto sus labios en cada parte de mi cuerpo, lleve un par de dedos a mis labios y con mi otra mano toque mis pezones tratando de fantasear con lo que Naruto hizo con ellos, me había dicho que adoraba mis pechos y lo había demostrado al prestarles tanta atención desde que me quito el sujetador, no solo los había acariciado, también había pegado su boca a mis pezones, aun podía sentirlos adoloridos de tanto que los había chupado.

Y antes de que mi mente vagara siquiera un poco más, otro llanto me alertó, por lo que volví a mi tarea de vestirme, un vestido ligero y suelto hasta mis rodillas color azul y unos converse fue lo primero que vi en mi armario, y fue lo que me puse después de una sencilla ropa interior, luego cepille mi cabello y finalmente me puse uno de mis muchos collares pues sabía que a Boruto le gustaba jugar con ellos, con eso me sentí apta para bajar al comedor donde seguramente ya estaban.

Ambos Uzumakis me observaron mientras llegaba, Boruto no tardo en extender sus manitas en mi dirección y Naruto pareció agradecer que llegara al rescate. En cuanto cargue a Boruto su llanto se fue apagando y pronto comenzó a jugar con mi collar. Me senté y volví a la tarea que mi jefe intentaba, lograr que comiera.

-Vaya Hinata, no sé cómo lo haces, pero sin duda eres un ángel.

Aquellas palabras me hicieron sonreír, de cierta manera me gustaba fantasear con ser útil y necesaria en su vida. Aunque muy dentro sabía que cualquier otra niñera podría hacer exactamente la misma función que yo hacía, trate de mitigar aquel pensamiento, pues de verdad me gustaba mi trabajo, era la primera vez que trabajaba y en poco tiempo me había encariñado con ambos, con Boruto y Naruto, aunque del ultimo no tenía que hacerlo por ética profesional.

En cuanto le di la última cucharada de frutas a Boruto, supe que querría que lo llevará al jardín como siempre lo hacía, por lo que lentamente me empecé a incorporar con el niño en brazos.

\- ¿A dónde vas? – me cuestiono mi jefe quien ahora también estaba comiendo, aunque él en lugar de un biberón y fruta picada en trocitos, tenía una taza de café y un par de tostadas en su plato – no has desayunado.

Realmente tenía un apetito voraz, sobre todo cuando estaba acostumbrada a desayunar a las 7 de la mañana, pero ahora mismo no podría volver a dejar a Boruto a su cuidado para ir a comer como todas las empleadas domésticas, en la cocina, sabía que mi jefe seguramente tendría mucho trabajo como cada día.

\- Ya comeré más tarde – le dije mostrando indiferencia.

\- ¡Chiyo! – no tuvo que gritar muy fuerte, pues aquella anciana siempre estaba cerca por si era necesitada – trae un desayuno para Hinata.

Bien, no me quedaría de otra, aunque aquello era bastante inusual, a las empleadas solo se nos permitía comer en la cocina, si yo me sentaba en aquel espacio, era para que Boruto comiera y yo le ayudara, no para que yo lo hiciera.

\- Puedo hacerlo en la cocina – le dije sin poder ocultar mi timidez, y éste mostro cara de no entender lo que decía – comer allá.

\- ¡Hinata no! – mostró una mueca de molestia – eso no tiene sentido, por dios – parecía que quiso decirme algo más, pero luego se quedó callado, como pensativo. Aquella regla me la habían dicho las empleadas, no precisamente él, por lo que empezaba a creer que muchas cosas de esa casa ni siquiera eran sus órdenes.

Ruborizada asentí, apenas la comida me fue colocada, agradecí inmensamente, Naruto trato de tomar en brazos a Boruto, quien al instante se sujetó a mi cuello para impedirlo, entre más intentaba tomarlo, parecía que el pequeño se aferraba con mayor fuerza usando sus brazos y piernas.

-Está bien, yo, puedo comer con él – Naruto pareció desconfiar, pero al final hizo caso al soltar al pequeño, y solo de ese modo Boruto se volvió a relajar acomodándose en mi regazo. Empecé a comer mientras el pequeño jugaba con los botones de mi vestido, el ambiente era agradable, incluso cuando sentí la mirada penetrante de Naruto, parecía feliz de vernos juntos a Boruto y a mí, una sensación en mi vientre se instaló y una emoción que nunca antes había sentido, ¿acaso mi jefe podría sentir algo más por mí que solo deseo? Sin embargo, muy a mi pesar, un par de empleadas se paseaban por el comedor cada cierto tiempo, para llevar café o una tontería innecesaria, haciendo con ello que no pudiera interactuar con Naruto con mayor soltura o como me hubiera gustado, antes de que este partiera a su trabajo.

…

Aquella mañana Boruto gateo por todo el jardín, había quedado tan exhausto que apenas lo cargue se quedó dormido en mis brazos. Lo adoraba, para mí era el bebé más bonito que había visto en mi vida, además físicamente era idéntico a mi jefe y eso me parecía demasiado tierno, mentiría si no dijera que muchas veces soñé con que Boruto era mi hijo, pero no era así, yo era solo su niñera y eso era algo que siempre trataba de recordarme.

Subí con él hasta su recamara y con extremo cuidado lo acomodé en su cunita, me senté en una silla a su lado como siempre lo hacía, y por más que intenté leer algo mientras el pequeño dormía no pude concentrarme en la lectura, a mi mente llegaban continuamente recuerdos de mi jefe, de sus caricias, de sus besos. Ruborizada trate de ventilarme con las manos. Naruto besando mi vientre, diciéndome lo mucho que le gustaban mis caderas y mis nalgas, luego recordé su lengua acariciando mi zona intima. Sin pensarlo lleve una mano a la altura de mi corazón para sentir palpitar mi corazón con fuerza, recordando nuevamente sus toques, sus caricias…

No sabía que era lo que me esperaba ahora que me había entregado a él, es decir, si él quisiera volver a intimar conmigo, sin duda lo permitiría, dejaría que me llevara a su cama cuantas veces quisiera, al final de cuentas lo deseaba, quería más de él.

Me había gustado desde el primer día que empecé a trabajar en esta casa, absolutamente todo de él llamó mi atención: su personalidad y carisma, y sin duda su físico me atrajo como nunca antes alguien lo hizo.

El único problema es que a mí no solo me gusta o lo deseo, yo ya estoy enamorada de él, algo que sin duda él no siente por mí. Con tristeza observo un cuadro frente a la cuna de Boruto, uno de los tantos que hay por toda la casa. Naruto y Boruto acompañados de una bella mujer, ¿cómo podría competir contra ella?, no solo atractiva, sino también una mujer muy culta, con muchos grados académicos y un montón de reconocimientos.

Me incorporó para poder observar a Boruto, y por más que trato de buscar algunas facciones de ella en él, no logró encontrarlas, realmente es una copia de su padre, o es que me rehusó a ver algún parentesco con su madre…

-Hinata – Ayame, una de las empleadas me llama y yo me acercó finalmente a ella sin hacer ruido para no despertar al pequeño, salimos de la habitación y entonces me mira con recelo – te dije que no te metieras con el patrón, por dios, no te conviene involucrarte con alguien que claramente jamás te tomara enserio, te lo digo porque me caes bien y en verdad no quiero verte sufrir. ¡Entiende que el jefe jamás dejará de amar a su esposa! – sus palabras me duelen y me sorprenden al mismo tiempo, no entiendo cómo es que se ha enterado, aunque eso poco me importa, la verdad es que sus palabras me calan en mi corazón porque a pesar de todo, yo también lo sé, es decir, no solo ella me lo dice constantemente, también Chiyo, una empleada mayor, que no tendría por qué mentirme. Ambas habían presenciado alguna clase de coqueteo, y siempre me recordaban que yo NO era la clase de mujer de la que Naruto se enamoraría, que seguramente solo me ve como una mujer con la cual descargarse sexualmente y nada más.

Aquello se justifica porque él jamás me ha hablado de sentimientos, o de que tenga algún interés por mí que no sea el sexual, jamás me ha prometido amor o halagado mi personalidad. Además de la gran cantidad de fotos que hay de su esposa por la casa, y que claramente él no está dispuesto a quitar. Al parecer todos la adoraban y le son fieles conservando la casa tal cual a ella le gustaba mientras aún vivía… había fallecido en un trágico accidente. Y según Chiyo y Ayame, a Naruto le había afectado demasiado su perdida…

¿Quién era yo para pensar que algún día podría reemplazar a esa mujer, al parecer perfecta?

\- Hinata – me volvió a llamar – debes entender que el fallecimiento de Shion es reciente, la única que puede salir lastimada eres tú. Además, que no es por ofenderte querida, pero a Naruto siempre le han gustado las mujeres brillantes, y tú estás muy lejos de serlo.

Sin más me dejo sola en el pasillo, mordiendo mi labio entre de vuelta al cuarto de Boruto y le observe mientras un par de lágrimas rodaban por mis mejillas, nunca en la vida me había enamorado hasta ahora, y lo hacía precisamente de un hombre que sin duda seguía enamorado de otra, aun cuando ella no estuviera viva seguía presente en su corazón, y yo no podría entrar en él. Naruto solo había demostrado interés sexual por mí, y aunque quisiera creer que por ahora era suficiente bien sabía que no lo era…

Apenas el pequeño despertó me despeje de mi sentir y me concentré en él, en brindarle todo lo que un bebé necesitaba, cuidados, juegos y mucho cariño, debieron pasar horas, era realmente demandante, todo el día se nos iba entre comer y jugar. Tenía bastante energía como para pedir toda mi concentración, y eso de cierta manera tenía que agradecerlo, me distraía de mis tortuosos pensamientos.

Aun no anochecía cuando escuche que mi jefe llegaba a casa, Boruto y yo nos encontrábamos en la sala donde jugábamos con un par de cubos que acomodábamos y luego el tiraba con emoción, para luego reír.

\- Tienes razón – le escuche hablar después de que estuviera en el marco de la puerta observando a su pequeño hijo. Le voltee a ver para que supiera que tenía toda mi atención, en lugar de hablar, caminó hasta nosotros y se sentó al otro lado de Boruto para empezar a acomodar aquellos cubos en una gran torre que seguramente luego Boruto tumbaría con emoción – debo pasar más tiempo con mi hijo – ruborizada baje la mirada, en alguna ocasión se lo había dicho, que debería estar más tiempo con él, en aquel entonces pareció ignorarme, pero ahora me daba cuenta que había prestado atención a lo que le decía, lo cual me hacía suponer que aunque a veces mostraba indiferencia ante ciertas cosas, realmente estaba atento.

\- Me alegro – esboce una pequeña sonrisa y entonces sentí su mano sobre mi mejilla, haciéndome estremecer como cada vez que me tocaba.

\- Saldré una semana de viaje – aquello me desanimo un poco, mi sonrisa debió borrarse, honestamente no me gustaba la idea de no verlo por tanto tiempo – y no quiero separarme de mi hijo, así que lo llevare conmigo y por consiguiente su niñera tiene que venir con él.

Su mirada estaba clavada en mi rostro. Asentí, al final de cuentas era mi trabajo, y realmente haría lo que fuera por ese par de Uzumakis.

Aquella noche me dedique a empacar todo lo que podría necesitar un bebé en siete días, luego hice mi maleta, y aunque trataba de hacerla sencilla sería imposible, al estar todo el tiempo con Boruto era normal que cada cierto tiempo terminara embarrada de cuanta cosa fuera posible, sobre todo de comida. Además que Naruto me había pedido que empacara un par de vestidos de coctel, al parecer quería llevar a su hijo a ciertos eventos y muy a pesar de que yo fuera la niñera no podía desencajar en esas celebraciones.

Ligeros toques en mi puerta me sacaron de mi tarea, sabía perfectamente de quien se trataba, abrí lentamente la puerta y pude visualizar en el umbral a mi jefe.

\- ¿Puedo pasar? – aquella pregunta me hizo pensar que no debería seguir en esa situación, pero al instante desecho todo pensamiento y me concentro en las palabras que un día mi mejor amiga me dijo: "disfrútalo", mordiendo mi labio inferior me hago a un lado y mi jefe entra al instante cerrando la puerta detrás de él – ¿Cómo ha estado Boruto?

\- De maravilla – le contesto y a continuación le narro todo lo que hizo en el día, el me escucha atento, segura de que adora escuchar todo lo que tenga que ver con su hijo.

\- Gracias por cuidar con tanto esmero a mi hijo – sus manos me toman de la cintura y luego me besa con suavidad, al instante respondo como cada vez que lo hace.

Besarme con mi jefe por las noches se ha vuelto algo rutinario, vamos que desde que llegue a esta casa me sentí atrapada por esos hermosos ojos azules, rápidamente quede fascinada por su forma de ser, por su personalidad, y si a eso le sumamos el buen físico que tiene, rápidamente acepte que me gustaba, por ello cuando a los quince días de estar trabajando en esta casa, me besó, no pude negarme y responder al instante.

Desde entonces los besos han sido constantes, si bien al principio solo eran pequeños y castos, ahora son fogosos e intensos, haciendo que mi cuerpo reaccione a él. Sus manos expertas y curiosas recorren mi cuerpo y no tarda en tomar mis pechos, suelta mis labios tan solo para despojarme de mi sencillo vestido y veo como se lame los labios mientras me observa en ropa interior, esa sencilla acción hace que mi pulso se acelere. Siempre que estoy así con él me resulta muy sencillo desinhibirme, por lo que rápidamente deshago el nudo de su corbata y empiezo a desabotonar los botones de su camisa, él no pierde el tiempo, jamás lo hace, y así es como siento que mis pechos son liberados, hasta ese momento detengo mi tarea, cuando él se agacha y se lleva un pezón a su boca, tomándome de la cintura para apoyarse continua con su tarea de besar y mamar de mis pechos, aquello me hace gemir y el me aprieta una nalga en señal de que le gusta oírme disfrutar.

Mi zona intima palpita con fuerza, lo quiero dentro de mí, lo quiero como anoche lo hizo, hasta el fondo, me alejo tan solo para retirar mis bragas, Naruto me observa y como si fuera una invitación me avienta a la cama y me abre las piernas, tan solo puedo sostenerme con las manos para recuperar el equilibrio y pronto siento su cara entre mis muslos besando mi sexo, pasando su lengua por toda mi intimidad.

No es la primera vez que lo hace y aunque aquello me gusta, me sigue dando un cosquilleo que me hace querer alejar mis caderas de él, me sostiene con fuerza y lame todo a su paso, hasta chupar con insistencia mi clítoris hinchado, sus dedos me penetran y ahí me doy cuenta que no puedo más, trato de alejarme una vez más por aquella ansiedad que recorre mi cuerpo, pero no me lo permite, sigue lamiendo y succionando mi pequeño botón, me dejo ir, mi orgasmo estalla frente a mí, haciendo que me pierda en ese mar de sensaciones.

Le observo desde la cama y veo como lentamente termina de desabrochar su camisa y luego retira todas sus prendas, quedando desnudo y con su erección apuntando hacia mí, yo nunca le he dado sexo oral, y ahora mismo se me antoja, pero estoy tan agotada por mi orgasmo que tan solo puedo observar fascinada su enorme miembro.

\- ¿Te lo puedo meter? – me pregunta mientras se toca su miembro, ayer me había preguntado lo mismo, había pedido mi permiso para tomar mi virginidad, no entendía cómo sabía que nunca había intimado con alguien, pero él estaba seguro de que sería el primero. Totalmente excitada asiento y abro más mis piernas para recibirlo.

Sonríe con ganas y entonces se acomoda entre mis piernas y no pierde mucho el tiempo, me acaricia un momento mis pliegues con su pene y luego me lo mete hasta el fondo haciéndome gemir de excitación, tener sexo con mi jefe es delicioso, es una fantasía de la que nunca quisiera despertar, las suaves embestidas se van convirtiendo en unas más intensas, su boca se apodera de mis pezones, alternando su atención en cada uno, mientras me coge con un delicioso ritmo, que pronto me alerta que estoy por venirme de vuelta. En ese momento me besa, su boca se apodera de mis labios y eso finalmente hace que me venga, aprieto su espalda con mis manos y entonces él se retira al instante, sintiendo como su semen cae en mi abdomen. Anoche tampoco uso condón, se retiró exactamente igual que hoy, pero es que yo se lo he pedido, quería que mi primera vez fuera sin condón y el no respingo ni me trato de convencer de lo contrario, simplemente dejo el condón sobre la mesita y me lo metió para romper mi himen. Parecía que había optado por tener sexo conmigo sin condón, no estaba segura de cuanto duraría esto, pero estaba dispuesta a recibir todo lo que estuviera dispuesto a darme.

Mientras tomo un pañuelo para limpiar el semen de mi abdomen, observo como Naruto abre las sabanas y se mete dentro de ellas, me sonrojo al pensar que ha decidido quedarse a dormir conmigo, me observa como diciéndome que me está esperando, y en cuanto me comienzo a meter entre las cobijas me toma de la cintura y entonces me doy cuenta que aún no quiere dormir…

Pronto estoy de vuelta siendo penetrada por mi jefe en la famosa posición de la cucharita mientras besa mi cuello y sus manos acarician mis pechos, no duramos mucho, es la primera vez que practicamos esta posición, y nuevamente cuando llego a mi orgasmo, él parece llegar poco después, siento su semen caliente en mis nalgas y su respiración agitada en mi cuello, estamos empapados en sudor y la verdad es que no me importa, me acuesto totalmente en la cama, me siento exhausta y satisfecha, justo cuando Naruto parece hacer ademan de acomodarse para dormir a mi lado su celular comienza a vibrar, lo escucho renegar pero al final se termina poniendo sus pantalones y luego contesta aquella llamada, al parecer importante pues luego sale de mi habitación y no regresa en toda la noche…

Trato de no pensar demasiado, pero me es imposible, es decir, amo a mi jefe, por eso me entregue a él y estoy en esta situación. Él es divertido, atento y muy guapo, pero la verdad es que nunca hemos hablado de lo que estamos haciendo, tan solo nos besamos, nos tocamos y ahora tenemos sexo, pero jamás hablamos de ello. Temo que al iniciar una plática de ese estilo, termine conociendo respuestas que ahora mismo prefiero no saber. Suspiro y finalmente me abrazo a mí misma, deseando no salir tan lastimada cuando esto termine.

…

Lo sé, tengo historias sin terminar y me merezco tomatazos xD, pero esta historia la tengo terminada, y en un momento subiré el final :)


	2. Chapter 2

Son las 6 de la mañana, y tal y como el jefe me lo pidió la noche anterior, Boruto y yo estamos listos para acompañarlo en ese viaje de negocios de una semana. El pequeño duerme en mis brazos, y yo he decidido usar unos jeans rosas, unas botas afelpadas y un suéter beige, largo, calientito y cómodo para el viaje. Apenas visualizo a Naruto, me doy cuenta que tal vez debí poner más atención en mi ropa, el luce como siempre, elegante, un traje a medida.

Lo observo un momento y entiendo uno de los comentarios que me ha hecho Chiyo, "No creo que tú encajes con Naruto, son muy diferentes, tu eres un polo opuesto a su esposa y él adoraba todo de ella". Muerdo mi labio tratando de mitigar esos pensamientos que me lastiman, porque yo de verdad añoro tener algo con Naruto, algo bien, una relación bonita, pero al final de cuentas eso parece ser más una fantasía.

\- ¿Están listos? – se acerca Naruto y observa al pequeño Boruto dormitar en mis brazos y sonríe con ganas – es precioso, ¿verdad Hina?

\- Si, Boruto es un bebé demasiado lindo – esta vez Naruto me observa fijamente y yo me sonrojo.

\- Vámonos – corta de repente aquel momento y yo puedo volver a respirar, aquellas acciones siempre logran ponerme nerviosa, a pesar de que ya me he entregado a él.

Apenas abordamos el avión, Boruto decide hacer de las suyas, no me gusta verlo llorar por lo que trato de entretenerlo con cuanta cosa se me ocurre, Naruto en ciertos momentos decide cargarlo y jugar con él, hasta que finalmente el pequeño bebé parece cansado, tanto mi jefe como yo suspiramos, lo acorrucó en mis brazos y todavía mientras esta por dormirse comienza a jugar con uno de mis pechos, apenada trato de quitar su manita porque sé que Naruto nos está observando, pero esta parece aferrarse y decido dejarlo, en realidad es común que se duerma de esa manera, es como si se sintiera seguro.

-Vaya, no soy el único que adora tus pechos – me ruboriza aquel comentario que me dice al oído, decido ignorarlo porque ahora mismo estamos en un avión con más pasajeros y realmente no sé cómo responder a esa clase de comentarios.

Bajamos del avión, cogemos un taxi y llegamos al hotel, Boruto sigue dormido, por lo que decido esperar en la sala de la recepción mientras Naruto recoge las llaves de las habitaciones. Subimos a un tercer piso y ahí mismo el porta equipajes deja todas las maletas, en la suite, hay una pequeña salita y una mini cocina, y solo una habitación con una cama muy grande y a un lado de esta una cunita, llego rápidamente a ésta y acuesto a Boruto. El pequeño tan solo se estira y luego sigue durmiendo.

Lo observo un momento y antes de darme la vuelta siento las manos de mi jefe sobre mi cintura, una muy pronto llega hasta mi pecho, el mismo que anteriormente tocaba Boruto. Lo aprieta y juega con él, pronto sus dos manos me están tocando mientras su boca se apodera de mi cuello.

Y finalmente cedo ante sus toques, me giro para poder besarlo y pronto ambos nos encontramos sin ropa en aquella cama, el metido entre mis piernas acariciando con su pene todo mi sexo. Quiero gemir fuerte, pero no puedo hacerlo, debo guardar silencio para no despertar al pequeño, por lo que trato de morder mi labio inferior, pero cuando Naruto me penetra, simplemente no puedo más, muerdo su hombro y en este trato de ahogar mis gemidos, todo el placer que estoy sintiendo.

-Estas empapada – me dice en un susurro mientras sigue arremetiendo en mi interior – tan apretada, tan deliciosa – sus palabras solo logran excitarme más, y entonces separa un tanto su cara para observarme, mientras yo sigo tratando de evitar que de mi boca salgan gemidos fuertes – tienes unos senos grandes y suaves, entiendo porque a mi hijo le gustan, aunque yo no puedo verlos de manera inocente, a mí me vuelven loco – toma un pezón en su boca y lo lame efusivamente mientras sigue moviéndose en mi interior, sus palabras y caricias logran excitarme más de lo que puedo soportar y termino teniendo un orgasmo tan intenso que tengo que cubrir mi boca con una de mis manos.

Me doy cuenta que me observa, seguramente presenció la manera en que me perdí, sus penetraciones son más intensas, más fuertes y al poco tiempo termina saliendo para derramarse sobre mi abdomen, su semen sale en torrentes y logra incluso salpicar una de mis bubis.

Me sigue observando y yo me pierdo en su mirada, por un momento creo que me ve con los mismos ojos que yo a él, con amor, pero pronto desecho la idea cuando se incorpora y se comienza a vestir.

\- Tengo una reunión en una hora – me avisa mientras se sigue vistiendo, yo trato de imitarlo para no sentirme tan expuesta – tratare de regresar pronto para luego llevar a Boruto a caminar por la ciudad.

\- Eso le encantaría – aunque de verdad me refiero al pequeño, la verdad es que también lo digo por mí, aquello de salir a pasear los tres cumple perfectamente una de mis fantasías.

\- Entonces, si tienen hambre, pueden bajar al restaurante del hotel, cuida de mi bebé Hina – me dice mientras se acerca para observarlo, estoy segura que no tardara en despertar y así es como termino de vestirme rápidamente.

\- Claro que sí, no tienes que preocuparte – me regala una sonrisa y luego se pone a desempacar su maleta.

\- Tomare este espacio para mis cosas – me dice mientras cuelga sus camisas – el resto del closet puedes usarlo para acomodar tus cosas y las de Boruto.

Me sonrojo al entender que compartiremos aquella habitación, que compartiré la cama con Naruto toda la semana, pero no digo nada, es algo que de cualquier manera deseo.

Antes de irse se despide de Boruto revolviendo su cabello y a mi simplemente me dice adiós con la mano, prometiendo que regresara pronto.

Así que mientras hago lo que me ha dicho y desempaco las cosas que llevo en las maletas, recuerdo cómo es que he llegado a estar así con Naruto…

Cuando los coqueteos se hicieron evidentes entre mi jefe y yo, me sentí un tanto aturdida por los comentarios de las empleadas, diciéndome constantemente que no fuera a enamorarme de un imposible, recordándome cada vez que podían que Naruto estaba enamorada de otra, de su difunta esposa. Siempre me ha lastimado que su esposa sea un tema del que no soy capaz de hablar con él y que él tampoco se ha propuesto hablar conmigo. Es decir, no pretendo que la olvide, al final de cuentas es la mamá de Boruto y alguien de quien estuvo enamorado, pero de verdad… ¿él la amara por siempre?

Por ello cuando los besos y las caricias fueron subiendo de tono, me sentí un tanto intranquila, es decir, yo apenas de 19 años había tenido un par de novios, con los cuales lo único que hacía era tomarme de la mano y darme un par de besos. Nada comparado con los arrasadores besos de mi jefe, con sus toques por todo mi cuerpo, pero es que era la primera vez que sentía esa atracción por alguien, la primera vez que alguien me gustaba en toda la extensión de la palabra.

Cada noche cuando dejaba a Boruto en su cunita, Naruto se acercaba para observarlo dormir, mentiría si no dijera que yo misma propiciaba esos encuentros quedándome más tiempo del necesario, tan solo para ver a mi jefe. Siempre me solía preguntar por su hijo, y esas solían ser nuestras platicas, acerca del pequeño. Los besos casi siempre venían después, cuando ya estábamos fuera de la habitación, a veces en su despacho e incluso en los pasillos.

En una ocasión los besos subieron tanto de tono que termine en bragas sobre su escritorio, había sido verdaderamente alucinante la manera en que nos besamos, en lo bien que nuestras bocas encajaban, en como nuestros cuerpos parecían encenderse con cada toque por mínimo que fuera. Y quise entregarme a él, sobre su escritorio, estaba completamente segura. Su boca termino besando mis muslos y luego se apodero de mi zona intima, era la primera vez que un hombre conocía mi feminidad y a decir verdad no tenía dudas, deje que me besara mi sexo. Mi orgasmo fue tan intenso que me tarde un poco en recuperarme. Naruto me observaba mientras acariciaba mis piernas, entonces le escuche hablar.

\- Hina, ¿me quieres dentro de ti? – no entendí por qué lo preguntaba, era obvio que le diría que sí, pero entonces un enorme cuadro llamo mi atención, Naruto y su esposa, ambos sonrientes, ambos demostrando felicidad. Entonces viene a mi cabeza la cordura y no sé cómo pero logré sacar el habla.

\- No puedo – pareció que mis palabras tuvieron fuerza, tanta que él dio un paso atrás, de pronto ese ambiente que estaba lleno de atracción se llenó de tensión, me incorporé y me vestí tan rápido como pude para luego subir corriendo a mi habitación.

Lloré con ganas, ese día me di cuenta que mi cabeza era un caos por lo que decidí pedir por primera vez un día libre. Es decir, cuando Naruto me contrato me había dicho que podría salir un día a la semana, pero desde que empecé a trabajar nunca había tomado un solo día, me daba cuenta que nadie más cuidaría de tiempo completo a Boruto, y de verdad disfrutaba estar con él, por ello terminaba trabajando 7 días a la semana. Pero ese fin de semana necesitaba hablar con mis amigas, y fue así que termine saliendo a un bar con Ino y Sakura.

Les conté la situación en la que estaba y ambas me escucharon atentas, a pesar de todo no siempre tenía historias tan interesantes que contarles.

\- Mora, no seas tonta y tírate a tu jefe – fue el consejo de Sakura.

\- Opino lo mismo que la frentuda – Ino y Sakura eran inseparables y no tenían pelos en la lengua para decir las cosas como las creían – tu jefe está buenísimo, y ya va siendo hora de que estrenes tu vagina.

Nunca fui de las que pensaban en preservar la virginidad para el hombre ideal, pero si creía que sería buena idea hacerlo con alguien que me gustara, y en este caso mi jefe cumplía con ese mandamiento en toda la extensión de la palabra.

\- Deja de pensar demasiado – me trajo de mi pensamiento Sakura – mira, si no lo haces te arrepentirás de no saber lo que es estar con él, no te puedo asegurar que tu jefe llegue a tener sentimientos por ti, pero ahora mismo eso no importa, la muerte de su esposa es muy reciente como para que pueda jurar amor a otra mujer.

\- Es correcto – interrumpió Ino – tu disfruta mujer, total, si en un futuro algo pasa o no pasa, al menos tendrás un buen recuerdo, mira que no es tan fácil encontrarse un hombre como tu jefe.

\- Concuerdo – apoyo Sakura – aquí la cerda te puede decir que hasta para coger hay que tener suerte.

\- Que si no – suspiro Ino – lo que daría por meterme con un hombre como tu jefe.

\- Así que cógetelo, que seguro tiene una larga lista de mujeres esperando por llevárselo a la cama – completo Sakura.

Aquella noche bebimos un poco más de lo que debería, afortunadamente Ino me había hospedado en su casa y es que desde que trabajaba con Naruto me había mudado a su casa, a final de cuentas de eso se trataba, de pasar día y noche con Boruto.

A la mañana siguiente regrese a mi trabajo y debo decir que esta vez me sentía convencida, quería estar con mi jefe, me entregaría a él, disfrutaría lo que él me diera, el tiempo que durara. Si luego se aburría o se iba con otra, pues simplemente lo dejaría ir. Solo esperaba que me permitiera seguir al lado de Boruto, ese pequeño siempre sería mi adoración.

Ese mismo día cuando llego la noche, por sugerencia de Ino me coloque un camisón y espere a que Naruto fuera a la habitación del pequeño a despedirse, y así lo hizo, estuvo acariciando su rubio cabello y luego simplemente me dijo buenas noches y salió de la habitación, entendía que aquella actitud era porque lo había frenado la noche anterior, y eso solo demostraba que era un caballero, que jamás haría algo que yo no quisiera y quizá ese fue el motivante que me hizo salir tras de él.

-Naruto… - le llame y él se giró para observarme, seguramente esperando que le dijera algo. Las palabras sobraban, o más bien no tenía idea de cómo decirle que me hiciera suya, por lo que simplemente actué, me abalance sobre él y trate de unir mis labios con los de él, digo intente, porque iba descalza y de esa manera la diferencia de altura era considerable. Eso fue suficiente para que el entendiera lo que trataba de transmitirle, que siguiéramos con ese coqueteo, así fue como termino agachándose un poco para besarme con ganas, incluso tocando uno de mis pechos sobre el camisón. Ese día tan solo nos besamos y tocamos un poco, aquello era suficiente para volver a sentirme emocionada por sus atenciones.

Los días siguientes nos seguimos besando hasta que nuevamente termine desnuda, esta vez sobre su cama y el volviendo a besar mi sexo con insistencia en mi hinchado clítoris, esa vez volví a llegar al orgasmo y él estuvo acariciando mis pechos mientras me recuperaba.

\- Hina, ¿me regalas tu virginidad? – aquella pregunta sobraba, pues en lugar de preguntar tendría que estarme tomando, pero a decir verdad, la manera en que me lo preguntaba me resultaba demasiado excitante, pues sus manos jamás se alejaban de mi cuerpo, me tocaba mis caderas y besaba la parte superior de mi pubis mientras esperaba una respuesta.

\- Si Naruto – dije apenas consciente por la excitación que comenzaba a nublar mi consciencia, quería experimentar con él, quería saber lo que se siente tenerlo dentro de mí, por lo que abriendo más mis piernas trate de enfatizar mis palabras. Escuche como gemía ante mi acción y luego observe como termino por despojarse de su ropa, una vez desnudo se posiciono sobre mi sin llegar a aplastarme, no fue directamente a metérmelo, sino que antes se entretuvo un momento con mis pechos, luego nos estuvimos besando durante un largo momento y finalmente comenzó a jugar con su pene en mi entrada y no fue hasta que le suplique que me lo metiera que finalmente lo fue haciendo.

Cuando el glande entro en mi interior, escuche su voz – Hina, dame un momento, buscare un condón – tan solo tuvo que alargar su mano para sacar un condón de su mesita de noche, aquellas palabras no me agradaban, yo lo quería ya y no podía esperar más…

-No Naruto, métemelo así, yo quiero que mi primera vez no sea con un plástico – riendo volvió a meter un poco más su pene sacándome un gemido.

\- Pero al final de cuentas sería yo con un plástico – dijo introduciéndose un poco más.

\- Por favor métemelo así – volví a intentar, aunque a esas alturas ya sabía que lo había convencido, su respuesta fue una enorme sonrisa y volver a introducir su pene un poco más.

Todas mis amigas siempre me dijeron que la primera vez era dolorosa y cero placentera, pues bien, se equivocaron. Aun cuando una ligera molestia invadió mi intimidad cuando lo recibí completamente, esa sensación se vio apagada por el mar de agradables sensaciones que solo él podía provocar en mí. Pronto me encontré gimiendo mientras metía y sacaba su pene con un ritmo constante, en ningún momento dejo de besarme y tocar mi cuerpo.

La habitación estaba inundada de gruñidos y gemidos de mi jefe, del choque acuoso de nuestros sexos demostrando lo excitados que estábamos y mis gemidos que trataba de acallar pero era imposible. Una ligera capa de sudor cubría nuestros cuerpos y estaba segura que la saliva de mi jefe estaba impregnada por todo mi cuerpo, había besado cada parte mí.

Pronto las penetraciones se volvieron más intensas, literalmente mi jefe jadeaba en mi oído mientras se seguía moviendo, y aquello fue suficiente para volver a alcanzar un exquisito orgasmo, estoy segura que casi al instante mi jefe saco su pene y entonces sentí su semen caliente sobre mis piernas. No me dio oportunidad de incorporarme, pronto sentí como me ayudaba a meterme bajo las sabanas de su cama, recuerdo haberle dicho que su cama era demasiado cómoda y el solo me abrazo, luego vino otra ronda de besos y sexo. No recuerdo el momento exacto en el que me quede dormida, pero al parecer a mi jefe no le incomodo que durmiera en su cama, y ahora mismo seguía sin importarle compartir cama conmigo…

…

Boruto había despertado y lo había llevado al restaurante del hotel, tal y como Naruto me había dicho, ahí mismo le prepararon sopa y verduras y yo me limite a comer una ensalada de frutas.

Camine con Boruto en brazos alrededor de la alberca del hotel, había un par de palmeras y eso fue suficiente para que el pequeño se entretuviera observando. Más tarde regresamos al cuarto donde me dedique a jugar con Boruto sobre la cama, adoraba su risa y su bonita sonrisa, me gustaba verlo feliz y por ello me esmeraba en que así fuera siempre.

En cuanto la puerta del cuarto se abrió, mi corazón comenzó a latir con emoción, un alto rubio entro y de inmediato fue por Boruto para abrazarlo y darle besos en la parte superior de su cabeza.

\- Me dijeron que estuviste paseando por el hotel con Boruto. Gracias por tener tantas atenciones con mi bebé.

\- No tienes nada que agradecerme – no lo decía porque fuera mi trabajo, sino porque de verdad era un placer pasar el tiempo con el pequeño Uzumaki.

\- Mi bebé es muy listo ¿verdad Hina? – me pregunto mientras le ofrecía un pequeño carrito que hacía sonidos y este al instante lo tomo para explorarlo.

\- Totalmente – respondí sincera. Una enorme sonrisa se formó en su rostro, no estaba completamente segura de sí en parte era por su conversación conmigo o más bien solo era por tener a su hijo cerca de él.

\- Vayamos a caminar – sugirió y yo más que motivada apoye aquella idea, esta vez era Naruto quien llevaba a Boruto en brazos y por primera vez no protesto para intentar ir conmigo como siempre lo hacía.

Caminé al lado de Naruto, mientras pasábamos por diversas tiendas, Boruto iba de lo más entretenido viendo las luces en la ciudad y no fue hasta que llegamos a un pequeño parquecito, que nos detuvimos y sentamos en una de las bancas, Boruto seguía maravillado viendo a un montón de niños correr por todo el lugar.

\- ¿Te gusta Hina? – me llamo mi jefe, pude ver que estaba feliz, tal parecía que el ser acompañado por su hijo le había puesto de muy buen humor.

\- Es bonito, me agrada – tal vez la respuesta correcta era que todo me gustaba siempre y cuando estuviera con él, pero seguramente eso no era precisamente lo que quisiera escuchar.

\- ¿Estarías dispuesta a viajar con Boruto y conmigo cuando haga viajes largos? – volvió a indagar, su mirada estaba puesta en su pequeño hijo y eso solo confirmaba lo mucho que lo adoraba, y a decir verdad, yo sentía que en mi corazón ambos Uzumakis se habían colado.

\- Yo estaré encantada de poder acompañarles – al mismo tiempo acaricie los dorados cabellos de Boruto y entonces Naruto fijo su atención en mí.

\- Hina – llamo mi atención – hace un momento pensé que podríamos compartir habitación, no te he preguntado si estás de acuerdo – nuevamente su mirada se clavaba en mi rostro, buscando probablemente mi respuesta. No tenía nada que pensar, aun cuando fuera a salir lastimada por no ser correspondida por ese rubio de ojos azules, estaba totalmente dispuesta a correr el riesgo.

\- Estoy de acurdo, Naruto – a decir verdad era mucho más fácil tener sexo que hablar con mi jefe, aquellas cuestiones me eran muy difíciles de expresar.

\- Me alegro – dijo nuevamente mostrando una enorme sonrisa – Hina, hay ciertas cosas que quisiera preguntarte – de cierta manera temía un poco de lo que sea que quisiera hablar, pero no me quedaba de otra, así que le observe para indicarle que le escuchaba – ¿no prefieres que usemos preservativos o un método anticonceptivo? Es decir, a mí me gusta hacértelo sin nada, pero creo que no es muy seguro, no quisiera dejarte embarazada.

Aquellas palabras me calaron, bien, yo le había pedido que lo hiciera sin condón, no porque quisiera embarazarme o algo por el estilo, sino porque quería sentirlo en su totalidad, pero ahora que mencionaba que no quería dejarme embarazarme algo en mi interior se removió. Estaba claro que ahora mismo no era una buena idea, pero ¿y en un futuro?, ¿o tal vez se refería a nunca?, y eso significaría que esto no iría más allá del sexo. Sabía que era momento de preguntar mis inquietudes, pero temía que me rompiera el corazón, por lo que mordiendo mi labio, trate de reprimir la tristeza que me habían ocasionado aquellas palabras.

\- Esta bien, con preservativos, está bien – traté de que mi tristeza no se reflejara y seguramente lo conseguí, porque casi de inmediato mi jefe se levantó.

\- Bien, vayamos a una farmacia – parecía tener prisa.

Algo avergonzada permanecía al lado de mi jefe mientras le pedía a la dependienta de una pequeña farmacia un montón de caja de condones, la bolsa donde le habían entregado cerca de 10 cajitas de condones era transparente y apenada vi como Naruto me gueñia el ojo sin importarle que alguien más le viera.

Caminamos de vuelta al hotel, Boruto ya venía dormido en brazos de Naruto, a quien cuidadosamente lo coloco sobre su cunita, en ese momento yo me encargue de prepararlo para que durmiera, cambiando ciertas prendas para que estuviera cómodo, luego lo cobije.

En cuanto termine aquella acción, Naruto me abrazo por la cintura y su boca se apodero de mi cuello dando pequeños besos, en cuanto sentí sus manos sobre mis pechos, trate de frenarlo un poco.

\- Naruto, creo que no está bien aquí, es decir, esta Boruto – sus manos no frenaron el movimiento sobre mis pechos y su boca mucho menos se apartó de mi cuello.

\- Esta dormido…

\- Si, pero…

\- Mañana pediré que nos cambien a una suite con dos habitaciones, pero ahora mismo me tienes bien caliente – froto su pene contra mis glúteos y yo solo pude suspirar con fascinación.

Bien, quizá debí negarme, pero sus manos y su enorme miembro en mis glúteos despertaron mi libido, así que pronto me encontré tratando de acallar mis gemidos y jadeos al ser constantemente penetrada.

Una y otra vez metió su pene y no fue hasta que alcance mi orgasmo que me di cuenta que en ningún momento se puso el condón del que antes hablamos y pase una enorme vergüenza en la farmacia, su semen nuevamente termino sobre mi cuerpo, esta vez sobre mis muslos.

-Lo siento Hina, por favor discúlpame, me he olvidado de ponerme el condón – parecía que el también apenas se daba cuenta de aquello, en realidad a mí no me molestaba, por lo que le reste importancia y mejor busque sus labios, el de inmediato me recibió para besarnos durante un largo momento…

…

Al día siguiente mientras Naruto salía a sus reuniones de trabajo, los encargados del hotel, me ayudaron a cambiar de suite, una con dos habitaciones comunicadas, Boruto podría dormir tranquilamente en una y Naruto y yo en otra donde podríamos tener sexo, mucho sexo…

Nunca podía fantasear demasiado porque Boruto demandaba toda mi atención, lo cual es bueno, pues de ese modo pasaría más rápido el tiempo y pronto estaría de vuelta Naruto.

\- Hina, adoro tus pechos – me decía mientras pasaba uno de sus dedos por el escote del vestido.

\- Ya debemos irnos a tu evento – le recordé, habíamos tenido una sesión de sexo espectacular, pero ahora que por fin estábamos vestidos para la ocasión, no era momento para volver a desvestirnos.

\- Lo sé, pero no quiero ir – esta vez su mano recorrió mi cintura hasta situarla sobre mi cadera.

Si seguía con esos toques terminaría cediendo, yo tampoco tenía mucha fuerza de voluntad. Afortunadamente un pequeño llanto nos alertó, haciendo que de inmediato nuestra atención cambiara de dirección.

Termine vistiendo a Boruto para la ocasión después de darle un biberón. Luego prepare una pequeña pañalera y le avise a Naruto que estábamos listos. Fue tras Boruto y le dio un par de besos en su cabecita, luego su boca se apodero de la mía mientras apretaba uno de mis glúteos.

-Vámonos – me dijo divertido de ver mi sorpresiva reacción. Era la primera vez que me besaba con Boruto de por medio, despierto.

En aquel evento había un par de fotógrafos que de inmediato le pidieron posar junto a su hijo, este sin dudarlo lo cargo en brazos, mostrando una enorme sonrisa. No tardaron en acercarse a él personas seguramente de su trabajo pues pronto me vi sumergida en pláticas que no entendía. Tome a Boruto en brazos, quien empezaba a ponerse inquieto, Naruto me agradeció con una sonrisa y entonces me fui a caminar por el jardín de aquel lugar. Boruto se relajó en mis brazos mientras jugaba con mi collar y mi cabello.

\- Así que este pequeño es el hijo de Naruto – un hombre alto y de cabello rojo se acercó hasta nosotros y observo fascinado al pequeño – es idéntico – estaba totalmente de acuerdo, era una copia de su padre – ¿cómo se llama?

\- Boruto – respondí al instante.

\- ¿Tú eres su novia? – sonrojada negué con la cabeza de inmediato.

\- Soy la niñera de Boruto – conteste algo consternada, es decir, soy la niñera, pero se podría decir que algo somos Naruto y yo ¿no?, pero entonces ¿por qué no puedo decirlo?

\- Ya veo – me saca de mis pensamientos – pues pareciera que disfrutas mucho tu trabajo, el niño parece adorarte – yo también lo sentía de ese modo, Boruto y yo nos habíamos vuelto inseparables – ¿cómo te llamas?

\- Hinata – le contesté educadamente.

\- Mi nombre es Gaara de Suna, soy amigo de la infancia de Naruto. Mucho gusto.

\- Mucho gusto – conteste tratando de ser educada.

En ese momento se escuchó movimiento en el salón, por lo que me despedí para volver con Naruto. En cuanto le localice y este nos visualizó, nos sonrió ampliamente.

\- Hina – se acercó a mi oído – te ves buenísima con ese vestido – no me dio tiempo de responder nada, se alejó sonriendo y yo totalmente ruborizada me senté en los lugares asignados con Boruto en brazos, quien empezaba a pedir comida, rápidamente le preparé un biberón mientras todos a mi alrededor parecían felices por la celebración que se estaba llevando en ese momento, yo no podía unirme, porque sabía que de no darle su leche al pequeño éste lloraría fuertemente, lo conocía bien.

Boruto era un bebé cuya actividad favorita es quedarse dormido en cualquier lugar, así que ahora dormía en mis brazos, mientras Naruto parecía seguir hablando con muchas personas que se le acercaban a cada momento. Algo cansada rogaba porque aquella reunión terminara pronto.

\- Hinata – la voz del hombre del jardín me hizo voltear a verle, este se había sentado a mi lado y no me había dado cuenta – entonces ¿vives con Naruto en Tokio?

\- Sí, estoy al cuidado las 24 horas al día de Boruto

\- Ya veo, ¿te importaría que te visitara? – pregunto de repente, dejándome un tanto confusa.

\- ¿A mí? – quizá soné idiota, pero no entendí bien su pregunta, ¿para que querría visitarme?

\- Sí, a ti Hinata, me gustaría conocerte.

No estaba segura de la respuesta, no porque quisiera conocerle, sino porque estaba acostumbrada a ser lo más correcta posible y realmente no estaba acostumbrada a decir "no". Justo en ese momento Naruto estuvo ante mi vista y supe la respuesta.

\- Lo siento, no puedo, estoy interesada en alguien más.

\- Ya veo – para nada temió en mostrar su decepción – bueno, si alguna vez dejas de estar interesada en Naruto, no dudes en buscarme, Gaara de Suna, no es tan difícil dar conmigo – levantándose de la mesa me dejo con Boruto. ¿tan obvia era en que me gustaba mi jefe?, no estaba segura, pero no me importaba demasiado lo que pudiera estar reflejando, Naruto era mi sueño.

Esa noche, regresamos en un taxi al hotel, Naruto me ayudo a cargar al pequeño y pronto lo acomodamos en su cunita.

-¿Lo has pasado bien? – me pregunto mientras se quitaba el saco.

\- Si, la comida ha sido deliciosa – Naruto rio y luego me abrazo de la cintura.

\- Todo el evento he pensado en que te ves increíblemente sexy en ese vestido, y he estado esperando para llegar al hotel y poder quitártelo – presiono sus manos sobre mi cintura – lo que no me ha gustado es que el idiota de Gaara este tonteando contigo.

\- Yo no he… – sus manos me distrajeron al recorrer mi silueta.

\- Lo sé, solo he dicho que no me gusta que coqueteen contigo, ni que te vean de la manera que yo lo hago – esta vez sus labios se apoderaron de los míos, sus palabras y sus acciones hacían que mi corazón latiera con fuerza, todo parecía como un sueño, uno donde quizá mi jefe sí podría enamorarse de la niñera de su hijo.

Me entregue a Naruto esa y los siguientes días del viaje, en realidad el sexo abundo durante esa semana donde por lo menos la mañana y la noche eran ocasión para nuestros encuentros. Jamás usamos condón, al principio intentábamos recordar que debíamos usar protección y al final nos olvidamos totalmente de ellos, aunque nunca eyaculó dentro de mí, ya que todo el tiempo usó el método del coito interrumpido, sabía que aun así había riesgos de un embarazo y el también debería saberlo.

Sus manos traviesas siempre me despertaban bien temprano, a decir verdad adoraba que lo hiciera, era la mejor alarma que podría tener en la vida, sus manos tocando cada parte de mi cuerpo con extrema suavidad, luego vendrían los besos y finalmente me haría suya, ya no habría necesidad de quitarnos la ropa, pues siempre dormíamos desnudos por las intensas sesiones nocturnas.

Luego me ducharía mientras él se quedaba al pendiente de cuando Boruto despertara, generalmente cuando yo salía de la ducha los encontraba jugando, después prepararía a Boruto mientras era el turno de Naruto para ducharse y arreglarse, casi siempre Naruto decidía ir a desayunar a un lugar de la ciudad. Más tarde Boruto y yo paseábamos por el hotel mientras Naruto se iba a sus juntas de trabajo, y cuando el regresaba volvíamos a salir para comer juntos y llevar a Boruto a parques donde podíamos jugar con él.

Sin duda mi imaginación de ser la novia de Naruto no tardo en aparecer, y es que él se empezaba a comportar como si yo fuera su pareja, a veces comiendo de mi helado mientras entrecruzaba una de sus manos con la mía, a veces simplemente colocando un brazo sobre mis hombros mientras caminábamos, y lo mejor de todo, besarme en la calle, darme besos en mis mejillas sin importarle darme aquellas muestras en público.

Por ello siempre llegaba totalmente emocionada al hotel cuando oscurecía, me sentía amada. Por las noches incluso Naruto me ayudaba a darle una ducha al pequeño, siendo divertido pues siempre terminábamos mojados, pero aquel baño siempre lograba relajar al pequeño bebé, haciendo que cayera rendido a los brazos de Morfeo.

Y es entonces cuando los besos aparecen, su posesiva boca se apoderaba de cada parte de mi cuerpo y casi siempre termina por hacerme sexo oral, asegura que el disfruta tanto como yo el besar mi sexo, lo dudo, aunque siempre que alcanzo mi orgasmo, veo después como se quita el boxer dejando ver una enorme mancha al frente del líquido preseminal. Es entonces cuando la cordura debería aparecer en alguno de los dos y finalmente usar preservativo, pero al parecer ni él ni yo somos capaces de pensar en ello, tan solo nos dedicábamos a sentir.

Todas las noches que estuvimos en aquel hotel, dormimos abrazados, así que no me pueden culpar por hacerme ideas en la cabeza.

Sin duda fueron siete días maravillosos, pasar tiempo completo con los Uzumaki es lo mejor que me podría pasar en la vida, y en verdad cuando subí al avión para regresar a Tokio con Boruto en brazos, mi alegría seguía, mis ilusiones de que tal vez era posible una relación con mi jefe ahora estaban ahí, latentes.

Todo eso cambio cuando bajamos del avión, pareciera que aquellas muestras de afecto donde me abrazaba en público habían quedado olvidadas, ahora se mostraba más distante. Antes de pensar demasiado lo que estaba ocurriendo observe a lo lejos a mi primo, Neji estaba en la sala de espera del aeropuerto y en cuanto me visualizo esbozo una enorme sonrisa para luego acercarse rápidamente a mí.

-Prima, ¿cómo estás? – me dijo mientras trataba de abrazarme, aunque aquello no era tan sencillo, pues llevaba a Boruto en brazos. Mientras tanto Naruto parecía atender llamadas y yo aproveche para conversar con mi primo.

\- Todo bien – le sonreí, en verdad tenía tiempo que no lo veía, desde que trabajaba para Naruto, y es que en verdad era complicado ver a mi familia, ya que vivían en otra ciudad – ¿tu como estas?, ¿qué haces por acá?

\- Tuve una entrevista de trabajo, me la ha conseguido Naruto, es en la empresa de uno de sus amigos – aquello no me sorprendió, en realidad yo llegue a conseguir este empleo gracias a la amistad de mi primo con mi ahora jefe, resulta que Naruto buscaba alguien de confianza para que fuera niñera de su hijo y al final Neji termino sugiriendo que yo podría ser aquella persona.

\- Me alegro – conteste sincera – ¿cómo te ha ido?

\- Bien, me he quedado con el puesto, ahora mismo tengo mucho papeleo que hacer, pero antes quería ver como estabas – le sonreí, a pesar de ya no ser una niña siempre sería sobreprotector conmigo.

\- Estoy bien, feliz de estar cuidando a este pequeño.

\- Es idéntico a ti – se dirigió a Naruto, que apenas se acercaba a nosotros, este de inmediato mostró una sonrisa orgullosa.

Pasamos un momento charlando y luego volvimos a casa, Naruto seguía un tanto distante y eso me hacía entristecer. Me hacía sentir como si no quisiera que lo vieran conmigo de manera romántica en esta ciudad donde vivimos, indicando lo que desde el inicio, que esto solo se trata de sexo…

Cuando llegamos a casa, Naruto se despidió diciendo que tenía que darse una vuelta a la oficina para ver que todo estuviera en orden, tan solo se despidió de Boruto besando su cabecita y luego salió de casa.

Estuve un momento jugando con Boruto en su habitación y luego baje porque se escuchaba mucho alboroto en la sala. Mi sorpresa fue grande cuando observe como intentaban colocar un gran cuadro en la sala, era un retrato de la mamá de Boruto.

-¿Y ese cuadro? – me anime a preguntar.

\- Es una obra de arte – contesto Chiyo.

\- Naruto lo mandó hacer y apenas ha llegado para ser colgado donde él había dicho que se pondría – contesto Ayame

\- Se pondrá sumamente feliz cuando vea a su esposa en todo su esplendor, se ve preciosa – puntualizó Chiyo.

Lo observe por un momento, y era verdad, se veía muy guapa, irradiando incluso inteligencia, por primera vez me sentí celosa, y me sentí patética de tener esa clase de sentimientos. Ella era su esposa y estaba muerta, al parecer una que hizo feliz a Naruto y se ganó el cariño de todos los empleados. Por lo tanto era lógico que quisiera preservar sus fotografías.

Camine de regreso al cuarto de Boruto y me permití llorar cuando deje al pequeño sobre la cuna dormido. Todo en esa casa gritaba lo mucho que Naruto amaba a su difunta esposa, tanto como para seguir colocando más fotografías de ella por toda la casa. El hecho de que en otra ciudad tuviéramos sexo, y se comportara lindo frente a los demás, no quería decir nada, pues aquí, en Tokio donde vivimos, volvía a portarse distante en público.

¿Lo podría soportar?, en un principio creía que para mí era suficiente lo que él me diera, pero ahora mismo estaba segura que eso estaba lejos de ser verdad...

Observe un momento a Boruto, lo adoraba con todo mi corazón, pero simplemente no podía estar más en esta situación, seguramente lo más correcto era hablarlo con Naruto, pero en mi mente ya estaba bien impregnada la idea de que él seguía enamorado de su esposa y que a mí solo me veía como diversión…

No quería, no podría escuchar sus palabras rechazándome. Impulsivamente bese la cabecita de Boruto y luego tome una de sus playeritas, camine hasta mi cuarto e hice nuevamente una maleta, esta vez únicamente con mis cosas.

Baje apresurada, tratando de salir antes de que mi jefe volviera, deje a Boruto al cuidado de Ayame, quien no me cuestiono nada, y eso lo agradecí, luego simplemente partí. Un taxi me llevo hasta la estación del tren y de ahí espere un par de horas para que mi viaje saliera al pueblo donde vivía mi padre y mi pequeña hermana. Me permití llorar esta vez con más ganas, por ser una cobarde, me recriminé por no intentar hablar antes con mi jefe, por no hacer caso a los consejos de Ino y Sakura, entregarme a mi jefe y ya después ver si algo se daba, demasiado difícil para mí que ya estoy enamorada de él. A mi mente venían recuerdos de todos los momentos que pasamos juntos, pero luego también la manera tan fría de esta mañana, el cuadro de su esposa como diciéndome: "este jamás será tu lugar".

Mis ojos seguramente estaban totalmente hinchados, pero ya nada me importaba, mi corazón dolía, dolía mucho de solo pensar en que no volvería a ver a mi jefe, a Naruto…

Y de pronto vino a mí el rostro de Boruto, que poco profesional estaba siendo, había dejado a Boruto sin esperar a que contrataran a otra niñera que cuidara de él, mi corazón se estrujo, mis piernas flaquearon, y esta vez mis lagrimas se intensificaron, Boruto…


	3. Chapter 3

Apenas comenzaba a anochecer cuando por fin llegue a la estación, un tanto torpe baje de inmediato luchando un poco con la maleta que pesaba más de lo que estaba acostumbrada a cargar.

Tomaría nuevamente un tren de vuelta, tenía que regresar con el pequeño, dejando de lado mis sentimientos, él necesitaba de alguien que le cuidara, ya cuando encontrara una niñeara de confianza entonces podría alejarme totalmente de Naruto…

Por la cantidad de lágrimas que seguían nublando mi vista, no me di cuenta cuando me estampe de lleno contra una persona, un tanto avergonzada me separe…

\- Disculpe…

\- Hinata…

Esa era su voz, Naruto, con una mano elimine mis lágrimas y entonces le vi, estaba ahí, frente a mí. Se veía preocupado, portaba la misma ropa de esta mañana cuando llegamos a Tokio.

\- Naruto… yo… – no estaba segura de que palabras decirle, era obvio que él había llegado a esa estación por mí.

\- Gracias a dios te encontré – dijo mientras seguía mostrando su preocupación y tomaba mi maleta con una mano, mientras con la otra me tomó de la mano y me hizo caminar con él. Pronto llegamos hasta su coche donde solo me soltó para meter mi maleta a la cajuela y luego me abrió la puerta del copiloto – por favor, Hinata – hizo un ademan para que subiera. Lo observe por un momento y supe que esta vez tendríamos que hablar, a eso venía, mordiendo mi labio asentí y subí, temiendo lo que pasaría después.

En cuanto él subió al coche me di cuenta que no tenía intención de manejar, se frotaba las manos sobre las piernas, se veía terriblemente nervioso, quizá tanto como yo lo estaba…

\- Naruto – me anime a llamarlo, tenía que decirle que lamentaba irme de ese modo, mientras mi cerebro trataba de encontrar las palabras para decirle que amaba a Boruto, pero también a él, y yo no podría conformarme solo con sexo, por lo que seguramente lo mejor era alejarme.

\- Escucha Hinata – se animó por fin a hablar – no sé qué es lo que ha hecho que te alejes, que te quieras ir, pero estoy seguro que nada tiene que ver con Boruto, sino conmigo – tenía sus manos hechas puños sobre sus piernas y su vista al frente – sí te molesto, sí te ofendí en cualquier aspecto, sí quieres que no vuelva a poner mis manos sobre ti, lo haré, pero por favor no dejes a mi hijo, él te necesita Hina.

\- Yo adoro a Boruto – me anime a decir.

\- Lo sé – dijo con determinación, convencido de mi amor por su hijo – por favor vuelve Hinata, haré lo que me pidas – pude escuchar desesperación en su voz.

Naruto parecía estar más interesado en hablar del bienestar de su hijo y eso sin duda me hizo reflexionar que en mi primer trabajo estaba siendo poco profesional, una total irresponsable.

\- Yo – mis manos temblaron, pero tendría que ser honesta para que el entendiera porque me quería ir, y porque tendríamos que buscar una nueva niñera pronto – yo no puedo seguir teniendo sexo contigo – en ese momento me volteó a ver, incluso me pareció ver que mis palabras le dolieron – yo, termine enamorándome de ti – lo dije, ya no tenía por qué ocultarlo, ese era el motivo de mi pena, enamorarme de un imposible. Le voltee a ver y note que me veía con sorpresa – no tienes que decir nada, sé que tu corazón ya está dado a tu esposa, que estas y estarás siempre enamorado de ella, ¿por qué te interesaría una tipa que no es ni la quinta parte de lo inteligente y elegante de tu esposa, además que es demasiado guapa, y seguramente era maravillosa, todos parecían e incluso parecen adorarla ahora mismo, aunque no esté…

\- Hinata…

\- No tienes que decirlo Naruto, es mi culpa por enamorarme de mi jefe, de quien no debería…

Todo paso demasiado rápido, se abalanzó sobre mí y tomando mi cara entre sus manos unió sus labios con los míos, me beso con ganas, lamiendo cuanto podía a su paso, no dejo de besarme hasta que su respiración se agitó.

\- Hi na ta – dijo mi nombre como si lo quisiera escuchar para él mismo – las cosas no son como piensas, te equivocas – me dijo esta vez desde su asiento, pero esta vez mostrando una ligera sonrisa.

\- ¿Cómo? – cuestione aun aturdida por sus besos.

\- Para empezar tu eres una mujer inteligente, no vuelvas a creer lo contrario, eres la mujer más elegante que he conocido y no lo digo solo por la vez que me acompañaste a la fiesta de trabajo con Boruto – hizo una mueca – sigo molesto por la atención que te prestaron los hombres.

\- Solo fue Gaara, y creo que exageras – le dije tratando de defenderme.

\- Baaah, al diablo, vi como otros hombres te veían, pero mis celos enfermizos no son el punto en cuestión.

\- ¿ah no? – pregunte sarcástica, haciéndolo reír.

\- Seré honesto contigo, y para ello tengo que contarte una historia – esta vez se puso serio y me observó como pidiendo mi permiso y yo de inmediato asentí, por supuesto que lo escucharía.

Sonrió con ganas y luego me dio un rápido beso en los labios, para nuevamente acomodarse en su asiento.

\- Cuando tenía 23 años comencé a trabajar y no fue hasta los 26 años que di un paso gigantesco en la empresa donde actualmente laboro – entonces puse atención, parecía ser importante lo que ahora me contaría – me nombraron gerente, y a decir verdad estaba emocionado y salí a festejar a un bar con un par de amigos, me puse hasta las narices de borracho, no recuerdo bien lo que paso ese día, tan solo recuerdo estar bebiendo y cantando en el karaoke del lugar. Pero lo que si recuerdo a la perfección fue que al día siguiente desperté en la cama de un motel de mala muerte, cuando me di cuenta que quien estaba a mi lado no era una prostituta, quizá me relaje un poco, es decir, no tenía ni idea de cómo llegue ahí.

La chica en cuestión, Shion, se presentó y en ese momento me cayó bien, me dijo que ella también estaba borracha y que tampoco recordaba como llegamos a ese lugar. Sin más me vestí porque estaba desnudo, entonces supusimos que algo pudo pasar, pero no indagamos más. Salimos de aquel lugar y ella sugirió que intercambiáramos números de teléfono, no vi inconvenientes, y así fue como ella me empezó a mandar mensajes – aun cuando era pasado lo que Naruto me narraba no pude evitar sentir una ráfaga de celos en mi interior, trate de mitigar aquel sentimiento de mi pecho para seguirle escuchando...

\- Me caía bien, era simpática, agradable, pero la verdad es que nunca la vi como una posible pareja, ósea, no me gustaba realmente, ni siquiera consideraba que tuviéramos cosas en común. No porque ella fuera cinco años más grande que yo, quizá lo que siempre admire de ella fue que era muy dedicada a su trabajo, era una investigadora de renombre, tenía muchos títulos y eso es admirable, pero realmente eso no era suficiente para que lograra interesarme. Salí un par de veces con ella, porque me lo pedía, diciendo que se sentía sola y quería salir con alguien, y yo me preste a ello. Aquellas salidas solo confirmaban que tan solo podría verla como una amiga, quizá una buena amiga, pero nada más…

El problema fue que después de tres semanas de estar en aquel Motel, ella me escribió un día que teníamos que hablar de algo muy serio, como te podrás imaginar aquello tenía que ver con que la deje embarazada en esa noche de borrachera. No desconfié de ella, nunca lo hice, era una persona muy estudiada, seguramente sabía lo que decía. Me aseguro que yo era el padre, y la verdad en un principio me aleje inmaduramente porque no creía estar preparado para ser padre…

Los siguientes días me sentí un idiota, entendí que ya no se trataba de que no estuviera preparado, se trataba de que tenía que ser responsable por ese niño.

La busque y no sé cómo, pero por primera vez me comporte de forma madura, pidiéndole a Shion dejarme formar parte de la vida de ese pequeño. En un principio mi única intención era ser un buen padre, luego conforme pasaron los días supe que podría darle más a ese niño, ese niño seguramente querría una familia, y de alguna manera me forcé a darle lo que yo nunca tuve.

Así fue como termine pidiéndole matrimonio a una mujer de la que claramente no estaba enamorado, pero confiaba en que podría llegar a tener sentimientos por ella. A pesar de todo tendría a mi hijo, seguramente este nos uniría, además ella se portaba bien, era agradable, y por ello confié en que ese matrimonio funcionaria.

La boda no tardo en efectuarse, Shion quería que el embarazo no se notara, me dijo que su sueño era lucir el vestido blanco con una buena figura, y yo trate de cumplir aquel sueño, la boda se hizo como ella quiso, todo fue a su gusto, demasiado llamativo, demasiados invitados, gente que no conocía estaba en aquella fiesta, y muchas personas que ni ella conocía. Ahí me di cuenta que a ella le importaban mucho las apariencias, el tratar de destacar por sobre todas las cosas. Eso a decir verdad nunca me gusto…

Pero lo deje pasar, no tendría por qué ser un motivo de pleito, la casa ella la eligió, la decoración ella la eligió, llenarla de fotografías fue su idea.

Tal vez no me creas, pero durante nuestro matrimonio podría contar con mis manos las veces que tuvimos relaciones, y una de ellas fue donde concebimos a Boruto – a pesar de lo mucho que amo a ese pequeño rubio, no podía evitar sentir repulsión por imaginarme a Naruto con otra, con ella, aunque aquella revelación donde el sexo no era lo suyo fue como un ligero alivio para mi pecho – Ella me lo confesaría más tarde – prosiguió con su relato – que realmente no estaba inicialmente embarazada, pero que ahora si lo estaba, tuvo que confesarlo cuando la acompañe un día con el ginecólogo y nos dijo el poco tiempo que tenía de embarazada.

Aquello me molesto, me hizo sentir enfadado que me mintiera de esa manera, yo jamás esperaría que Shion querría un marido a como dé lugar, eso no lo esperas de alguien con tantos estudios. Aquello me hizo enojar tanto que no quise dormir con ella esa noche y las siguientes. Estuve molesto con ella durante mucho tiempo, pero el coraje finalmente cedió cuando ella me mostró un fotografía del ultrasonido.

Te juro Hina, que desde ese momento supe que amaba a mi pequeño hijo, solo él pudo lograr que dejara de odiar a su madre por mentirme. Volví a intentarlo, las cosas estaban hechas y a pesar de todo no soy alguien rencoroso, así que pronto me encontré intentando que ese matrimonio funcionara. Acompañe a Shion a cada ultrasonido, permití que fotógrafos nos tomaran un montón de fotografías ridículas, la lleve de viaje a donde ella quisiera y finalmente volvió a lastimarme cuando mi hijo todavía ni siquiera nacía – pude ver como se le descomponía la cara al recordar lo que a continuación me contaría.

-Se estaba acostando con un tipo, aparentemente el hecho de no tener la suficiente intimidad conmigo le hacía buscar en otros lados lo que yo no le daba – en ese momento río con ganas – bien, ni siquiera me afecto porque me pusiera los cuernos, la realidad es que me molesto porque dentro de ella estaba mi hijo, ¿qué rayos andaba haciendo?, tuvimos una pelea muy fea, ahora mismo me arrepiento de haber perdido los estribos, le dije cosas de las que no me enorgullezco, la ofendí y ella me ofendió también.

Yo había decidido terminar esa relación, no la amaba, pero podría perfectamente hacerme cargo de mi hijo, y así se lo notifique, ella lloró, hizo un drama que me dejo exhausto, pero al final logre alejarme de ella, ella se quedó en la casa y yo me fui a vivir a donde antes lo hacía, un pequeño departamento.

Siempre estuve al pendiente del embarazo de Shion y cuando nació Boruto, Hina – su mano tomo la mía para acariciarme con ternura la palma – fue maravilloso tenerlo en mis brazos me hizo darme cuenta que podría hacer lo que fuera por él, por hacerlo feliz, así fue que cuando Shion me pidió que volviera a casa, yo no lo pensé demasiado, me lastimaba pensar que solo vería a mi hijo los fines de semana, cuando yo deseaba pasar todos los días con él. Regrese por Boruto, por mi preciado hijo.

Las cosas evidentemente no resultaron como esperaba, Shion seguía aferrada a dar una apariencia al mundo que no era, ir a eventos sociales mostrando a Boruto como si se tratara de un trofeo, haciéndome posar en fotos donde el único objetivo era que pareciéramos una familia feliz, cuando en la realidad las cosas no iban bien. A mí no me apetecía volver a intimar de inmediato con alguien que me engaño y eso parecía afectarle demasiado. Así fue como finalmente volvió a engañarme metiéndose con otro tipo diferente al primero con el que me engaño.

En esta ocasión ni siquiera me sorprendió o molesto, simplemente era una clara señal de que estábamos forzando una relación. Una noche hable con ella, para pedirle definitivamente el divorcio, ella estaba furiosa, aparentemente le molestaba que yo nunca luchaba por ella, así que enojada llamo a su amante en mis narices para que fuera por ella a casa, furiosa salió de casa y yo me quede con Boruto, en realidad no me interesaba lo que hiciera, de cualquier manera yo ya no la consideraba como una pareja, nunca la considere realmente…

Esa noche me notificaron que encontraron su cuerpo, el carro en el que iba se volteó y tanto ella como su amante fallecieron al instante…

Me dolió su muerte, tampoco soy un maldito insensible, a pesar de todo era la mamá de Boruto, y siempre lamente su muerte porque no quería que Boruto creciera sin su madre, me sigue doliendo pensar que no puedo darle a su mamá, algo que yo siempre añore cuando era niño, ahora mi hijo también tendrá esa carencia – le vi apagado, seguramente pensando en su pequeño – claro, que no es lo mismo – volvió a hablar – él tiene a su papá, y juro que es lo más preciado en mi vida, Hina, yo estaré siempre para él, antes que nadie, yo siempre estaré para él.

En ese momento me volteó a ver y me sonrió con dulzura – por eso Hina, me dolió cuando las empleadas me dijeron que te marchaste, yo he visto que quieres a Boruto, lo tratas como nunca lo hizo Shion, eres más cariñosa, juegas con él, te preocupas por él, me dolió Hina, me dolió que te marcharas, podría entender que no me quisieras a mí, pero no a Boruto".

Sus manos tomaron mis manos y yo sentí que mi corazón comenzó a latir con más fuerza – yo también estoy enamorado de ti, Hinata.

Sus palabras llegaron a lo más profundo de mi corazón – ¿lo dices enserio? – sonrió ampliamente y luego me dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Es momento de contarte algo más – sonrió esta vez como sí lo que me fuera a contar fuera algo lindo y yo presté atención a cada una de sus palabras – la realidad es que mi amistad con tu primo no fue sincera en un principio, yo te había visto caminar varias veces fuera de mi trabajo, me gustaste mucho, muchacha guapa, de cabello negro y largo, con un caminar tímido, por dios, me pareciste monísima, cada día me proponía hablar contigo, pero el solo hecho de pensarlo me ponía nervioso, tenía miedo de que me rechazaras, entonces te vi un día con Neji, le conocía un poco, porque en ese entonces trabajaba cerca de donde yo, así que pronto supe que eran primos, en ese momento fue que empecé a tener más comunicación con él, todo por conocerte a ti.

Lamentablemente por ese tiempo paso lo de Shion, y ya no pude coquetearte como era mi idea, siempre me pareciste una mujer bonita, linda, y aunque eras tan inalcanzable te observaba cuando caminabas por la calle debajo de mi oficina, pasabas cerca de mediodía luciendo siempre más bonita que el día anterior.

Después de que las cosas terminaran, del fallecimiento de Shion, Neji me vio deprimido y un tanto asustado por la crianza de Boruto. El mismo fue quien se ofreció recomendando tus servicios como niñera, siempre y cuando te respetara y cuidara de ti.

Al principio me puse realmente nervioso, porque si tu aceptabas el trabajo tendría bajo mi techo a la mujer de la que ya llevaba tiempo enganchado. Pero claro que no lo pensé, de inmediato acepte aquella idea. Y así fue como ese día te conocí en mi oficina.

Aceptaste comenzar a trabajar ese mismo día, no tienes idea de lo mucho que me emocione cuando cargaste a Boruto por primera vez, te veías adorable, bonita, mentiría si no te digo que fantasee con que tu fueras su mamá, incluso en cómo te verías embarazada de un segundo hijo…

Así que tengo que reconocer que me sentí como un total pervertido porque no podía verte como a las demás empleadas, jamás lo hice pues siempre me has gustado, desde el primer día que te vi. Pero ¿cómo podrías enamorarte de un tipo viudo?, ¿de un papá?, ¿de un tipo que es 8 años mayor que tú?, cuando seguramente tu tendrías cientos de enamorados, cientos de pretendientes que podrían ofrecerte mejores cosas.

Honestamente trate de alejarme porque me sentía frustrado de no poder ser galante contigo, era poco ético y temía asustarte. Sin embargo, de una u otra forma las cosas se fueron dando entre nosotros, si te soy sincero, no estoy completamente seguro como fue que me atreví a besarte por primera vez. Desde ese momento me emocione porque tu respondiste a mi beso, así que los días siguientes volví a intentarlo y tu volvías a responder.

Nunca supe exactamente que decirte, y ahora veo que ese fue mi error, la verdad nunca creí que tú, toda bonita, te fijarías en un tipo como yo, así que temía que me sacaras del encanto diciéndome que no pensara que esto iría más allá de unos besos.

Pero las cosas seguían fluyendo entre nosotros, tu correspondías a mis besos, a mis caricias, por dios Hina, siempre me enciendo cuando estoy contigo. Tengo que confesar que adoro el olor de tu intimidad, supe que me tenías agarrado de los huevos cuando te hice por primera vez sexo oral, y debo decir que me lastimo mucho que no quisieras tener intimidad conmigo, fue como un recordatorio de que yo no era suficiente para ti…

Por ello cuando tú misma me volviste a besar, fue genial, me sentí en las nubes, nuevamente sentía esa química, esa conexión, y entonces fui el hombre más feliz del mundo cuando me regalaste tu virginidad, ese recuerdo jamás se ira de mi corazón, Hina – coloco un mano en su corazón y supe que no mentía, sus ojos eran azules, pero a la vez tan transparentes como para darme cuenta de la sinceridad de sus palabras.

-¿Cómo lo supiste?, que era virgen – pregunte con curiosidad.

\- Era obvio – me sonrió ampliamente – a pesar de que siempre respondías a mis besos, lo hacías de una manera dulce, como si apenas estuvieras aprendiendo, luego cuando te hice sexo oral, aun cuando solo metía mi lengua pude darme cuenta que era la primera vez que estabas en esa situación, no lo sé Hina, simplemente lo sabía, eras muy obvia.

Sonrojada baje la vista y el me tomo la barbilla con su mano – me gustas Hinata, este último viaje no solo lo hice para pasar tiempo con Boruto, la realidad es que también quería pasar tiempo contigo. Y al final ha sido el mejor viaje de mi vida, me tienes completamente enganchado.

Mordiendo mi labio, supe que tenía que externar todas mis dudas antes de avanzar – entonces… ¿por qué dejaste de ser cariñoso cuando bajamos del avión?

\- Lo siento Hinata, lo sé, soy un idiota – se frotó la cara con sus manos y luego me observo con culpa – tu primo me había dicho que quería darte una sorpresa cuando llegáramos al aeropuerto, me recordó en mensajes que cuidara de ti, que te respetara, tu primo no es idiota y la verdad es que me sentí culpable, soy algo mayor que tú y de cierta manera ver a tu primo me recordó que no cumplí con mi parte del trato, lejos de hacer lo que dijo, te desvirgue y te pervertí, me sentí algo abusivo, y es que aún me cuesta creer que alguien tan linda como tu puede hacer caso a un viudo, a un hombre con un hijo, por lo que realmente también pensé que quizá antes de ser afectuoso contigo en la ciudad donde vives y tienes a tus amigas, y sobre todo frente a tu primo, podríamos hablarlo, pensaba que tal vez te avergonzarías de que te vieran conmigo – me ruborice por el descaro de sus palabras, aunque tampoco es que fuera una niña.

\- Jamás – le dije molesta – para mi sería lo más maravilloso – no me dejo continuar, su sonrisa me cautivo.

\- Lo sé Hinata, ahora lo sé – beso la palma de mi mano y entonces recordé algo más…

\- ¿Y las fotos?

\- ¿Qué fotos?

\- El montón de fotos de tu exesposa, el nuevo cuadro que han colocado en la sala.

\- Demonios – se froto la cara – todos los empleados amaban a Shion, ella era un tanto generosa con ellos, les solía pagar más de lo que debía, hablando de apariencias, todos la querían, pero era por el dinero que les soltaba a cada rato. Ellos nunca vieron su verdadero rostro. No tengo idea del nuevo cuadro que ha llegado, seguramente es uno que ella mandó pedir antes de morir y apenas está llegando, no se me ocurre otra cosa.

\- Pero dijeron que tú lo pediste…

\- Porque ella siempre daba indicaciones a mi nombre – parecía realmente frustrado.

\- Ya veo…

\- Lo entiendo Hina, y si nunca quite esa cantidad absurda de fotos de la casa, ha sido por Boruto, siempre he pensado que lejos de los problemas que tuve con Shion, ella es su madre, y él tiene el derecho de conservar esas fotografías. Jamás pensé que podría causarte confusión o lastimarte.

\- Pensé sin preguntarte, es mi culpa.

\- No lo es – hasta ese momento me abrazo – Hinata, has dicho que estás enamorada de mí, ¿sabes lo feliz que me encuentro?, estoy emocionado porque estoy enamorado de la mujer más guapa que he visto en mi vida, y ella me corresponde.

Nos dimos un largo beso, donde pudimos transmitir todo el amor que sentimos, luego nos separamos para observarnos a los ojos, era realmente un momento muy íntimo.

\- Hinata, ¿quieres ser mi novia? – aquella pregunta no me la esperaba, la sorpresa me hizo sonreír y abrazarle emocionada.

\- Si quiero, totalmente.

…

Los siguientes días fueron curiosos, una mañana cuando desperté todas las fotos se habían ido, Naruto me había dicho que ahora estaban en una caja, me dijo que no las podía tirar porque esos eran recuerdos de Boruto. Días después me anunció que había despedido a Chiyo y Ayame, al parecer finalmente tenían un plan entre manos, y ese era alejarme porque la verdadera interesada en conquistar a Naruto era Ayame y Chiyo era la casamentera, pero como yo había llegado y habían notado que el jefe estaba especialmente interesado en mí, decidieron tratar de hacerme huir, por supuesto que cuando Naruto se dio cuenta estaba furioso por haber sido participes de meterme ideas en la cabeza que me lastimaban.

Un día me dijo que nos cambiaríamos de vivienda, la casa era menos ostentosa pero tenía un jardín más amplio, realmente la casa nueva me gustaba más, aunque esta vez la habitación la compartiríamos, me lo había pedido, además que era lo ideal, pues siempre dormíamos juntos, fuera en su habitación o la mía.

No paso mucho tiempo cuando me pidió matrimonio y ya sabrán mi respuesta, quería ser su esposa, pero también quería ser la mamá de Boruto, y en eso Naruto estuvo de acuerdo al instante.

Nuestra boda fue sencilla, pero bonita, rodeados de las personas que más estimamos. Adoro a Naruto con todo mi corazón y por ello no tarde en decirle que quería otro bebé.

Nuestra noche de bodas, fue perfecta, pues como cada vez lo hicimos sin preservativo. Aunque esta vez dejo cada gota de semen en mi interior, y los siguientes días lo siguió haciendo, parecía una tarea que nos motivaba demasiado. Así fue como finalmente me di cuenta que estaba embarazada.

Ambos recibimos la noticia con alegría, y en cuanto supimos que se trataba de una niña fue Naruto quien pensó en el nombre "Himawari", yo no pude negarme, el nombre es precioso y sin duda con esa pequeña mi familia estaría completa. Mi amado rubio, mi adorado hijo y mi pequeña girasol.

FIN

…

¿Qué les pareció? Me harán feliz si me lo hacen saber, ya saben, aunque sea tomatazos, son bienvenidos, porque me ayudan a querer mejorar. Gracias por leer!


End file.
